purgatoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Isaiah Raijin
Isaiah Raijin is a blacksmith who uses his primary ability Roar of the Thunder God alongside his Lightning Magic to take down his foes. Before being inducted into Project Purgatory, Isaiah lived a seemingly normal life with his family in New York City. Appearance Isaiah is a young dark-skinned teenage male of slightly above average height. He is rather lean but also muscular and well toned. He has shaggy black hair, black eyes, and usually wears white and grey clothing. He also carries a rather larger cleaver sword in his right hand most of the time and uses it in combat. Personality Isaiah is a very careless, pessismistic, and unnerving person. He is a very laid-back, relaxed, and sometimes very lazy individual who doesn't care what other people tell him to do. He can also be quite stoic at times, believing that one should forget about emotion and stop prolonging the unavoidable. Aside from this, Isaiah does actually care about his friends and family deeply although he usually does not show it. He also pretends that he doesn't notice it when someone is angry because he doesn't like to be involved in negative things and tries to stay friends with everyone. Overall, Isaiah is also pretty at lying to people and pretending he is sad when he is actually not. He can also be quite manipulative with people sometimes, depending on who the person is. As for his interest, Isaiah has always taken a liking to video games, animation, technology, ancient history, and certain species of animals. He also enjoys jazz music, some instrumental music, hip-hop, and a unique genre that combines old-fashioned classical musical with modern-day technology. Background Isaiah Raijin was born and raised in New York City with his immediate family, which is consisted of his mother, father, and younger sister. During his childhood, Isaiah would occasionally pick on his younger sister and sometimes they would fight every now and then. But never too much and never anything really that serious. While they did that, his mother and father were usually busy working most of the time either taking the day shift or night shift at their respective jobs. Although one of them was usually there to watch them most of the time, so it wasn't really a problem at all. As time went on and Isaiah got older, his personality changed from being a happy-go-lucky young boy to becoming a darker and more depressing person due some bad things that have happened in his life that he has held onto for a very long time without telling anyone. This has slowly caused Isaiah's life to gradually worsen as time went on and has caused him to fall into a deep state of depression that he tries to get out of but is unsuccessful. Isaiah has even contemplated killing himself before but could never bring himself to do it, so he has simply decided to stay alive and see what else life has to offer. Whether it may be good or bad.... but eventually things took a turn for the worse. One day, when Isaiah was walking home from school. He was attacked by some thugs that started stealing his belongings and beating the shit out of him just for their own amusement. Afterwards, the thugs began to walk off. However, Isaiah, enraged out of his mind picked up a piece of metal laying on the side of the street and limped towards the thugs and smashed it into one of the thug's head from behind. Which killed him instantly, the other thugs proceeded to jump Isaiah and were going to kill him. However, the police showed up to stop him before they could finish the job. The thugs ran off in fear and Isaiah was taken to the hospital. Once he awoke, his family was there and the police explained everything. They also stated that they saw Isaiah attack one of the thugs even after they left him alone. Due to this, for his punishment, Isaiah was then inducted into Project P. Powers and Abilities Isaiah's fighting style in purgatory is extremely quick-paced, agile, and fast. He primarily uses his small but very sharp and effective supervibrato lightning swords in battle. These swords, combined with his fighting style and abilities makes him a deadly fighter. Roar of the Thunder God Roar of the Thunder God is Isaiah's primary ability, it is a special and unique skill that allows Isaiah's body to temporarily move at incredible speeds. While this ability is active, Isaiah's body glows immensely with blue lightning and with each attack a loud thunder noise is heard. Isaiah is capable of moving much faster than the naked eye can see while using this skill appearing as if he is just a blur to those who see him. The downside to this ability is cost a good amount of energy so he cannot use excessively. Lightning Magic Isaiah is highly skilled in the art of lightning magic. Lightning magic allows Isaiah to control and manipulate electrical forces and sources of energy and use it anyway he wants. He is even capable of transforming his own body into lightning itself, making it impossible to touch him without getting severely shocked. While transformed into lightning, Isaiah can move quite fast and dodge and evade attacks easier than before and even counter them as well if he needs too. Isaiah has also given many of the techniques he uses with lightning magic names. Weapons Isaiah wields his signature supervibrato swords in battle all of the time. These swords are almost like daggers, but shaped differently and bigger. With these swords, Isaiah attacks his opponents rapidly with slashing and piercing attacks to deal great damage and wound them as much as he possibly can. Category:Pages created by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Level 1